What is to Come
by DestinyandDesire
Summary: Made Up Character and BtVS Crossover w/ Roswell


TITLE: What is to Come  
AUTHOR: Evelyn  
SUMMARY: A new Alien is reveald among one of their own

CROSSOVER: BTVS ROSWELL AND ANGEL

SPOILERS: TOO MANY TO LIST

RATING: G SO FAR BUT MIGHT BE CHANGING 

NOTES: Desire Valenti is a adopted sibling of Kyles and has some secrets in her past. Some of this is made up from my twisted head and some has actually have happened in the three series.

I look up from the book that I have been trying to translate and look at the people in front of me. Teenagers not much older than I am. Hard to imagine that I was supposed to protect them. Hopefully I would do a better job than Nasedo had done. He had given way too much information. They couldn't handle it. Hell when I found out that there were more of us I damn near had a heart attack. I never I was different I had powers that others didn't. had enough that my brother was hanging out with them. Kyle,my brother, is the son of the sheriff (Jim Valenti) and the best athlete anyone in west Roswell high have seen in a long time… were are not blood obviously I was abandoned until a vampire with a soul found me. His name is Angel. He and his business partner Doyle had found me on the streets when I was a new born. They knew about my powers. Doyle helped me early on with my visions. They were so intense mind splitting.. As Doyle said " mind splitting headaches with pictures". Jim or Kyle don't know about me. It's different when it's a friend…but a sister….I don't know how they would take that. I know they don't think I have any powers just Kyles' quiet, book wormish sister. They really don't know where I came from any of the Angel stuff. Jim knows a version. Just that Angel had a skin disease and couldn't go out in the sun.. They don't know what I have done to survive, to protect our secret, to keep them safe. I have gone into all of their dreams I know more about them than they know about themselves. The summers I "went to camp".. I really wasn't there. I traveled around. Went to visit Angel and his new Investigation team in LA, or went to Sunnydale to help out the Slayer. Made a couple of friends. Spike and Gunn. Spike is a vampire who was captured by the Initiative ( a government group that tests on demons) and put a chip in his head to keep him from feeding. And Gunn, he's pretty nice, skilled fighter. I met him soon after his sister Allona was killed. He thinks of me as his sister now, looking out for me, making sure that I wont die. It's been hard not to tell my family and friends….. But something is going to happen…. I can feel it… And my world is going to be turned upside down.

PART II

"To Protect and Serve our King" That is what the cover of our alien book says. It is like a handbook for our royal guards of our home planet. After we died the elders of our planet had sent this with the guards. Nasedo and I each have a copy. Supposedly Nasedo had given the copy to Tess. I doubt they know anything about it…hell if they can even read it. I am trying to transcribe it. It is a slow process I am trying but I haven't used our language in so long it is hard to transcribe the book. There's something about Tess I cant figure it out. Maybe it is a memory I haven't recovered….all I know is that I can't trust her.

Crashdown the Next day

After School 3:10pm

As I sit in the corner looking at the group I pretend to do my homework, while actually I try to transcribe. I stand to get some coffee and I hear a voice summing from the group. Its Max's voice. " Hey Des, come over here and sit down." Oh I don't know I have homework to do…." "Come on forget it don't you have all A's?" he says. I sigh and say ok. When no one looks I sneak Tabasco in my coffee. Don't freak I know It's one of our dietary quirks.. It is hard to explain. As I drink my coffee and listen to their conversations I start to feel dizzy. " Oh my god did you hear what Sara said to Mr Robins?" exclaimed Maria " I can't believe she got away with that." Everyone was laughing and my Father had walked in and said hi to all of us and sat down. I can feel all the blood rushing from my head and sort of noticed Max looking at me strangely. I know I'm about to have a vision and I have to get out of the room so I can protect my secret. I start to back up and I drop my coffee cup making the others jump in surprize. My whole world went black and all I remember is Isabel screaming.

::FLASHING IMAGES IN HER MIND::

A Strange Room

The Royal Throne Room

I'm behind a pillar

There's a small group of people

It is the Queen. Tess and Her guardian Nasedo

And Kivarr

And the next thing I felt was a connection. I have read about these. I read in Kyle's journal about his experience when he was heald by Max after his gunshot wound. He said when he was heald he saw into Max's mind that it was filled with images and memories of Liz. I see the same thing.

I jerk awake with a gasping breath. My nose is bloody I can feel it running down my face. I look around me and see Max to my side and the others Michael, Maria ,Kyle, Liz, Isabel, Tess and Father. As I look into his eyes all I see is pain and utter shock. My secrets out. That was not the way I had wanted to tell my family and friends. The next thing I know I'm on my feet and rushing to my booth that I was sitting at gather my things and take one more look over my shoulder before going out the door. They just stare at me.

Part Three

I run as fast as I can back to "my" house. And go into my bedroom and take out a small duffel bag. As I through my magic books that the others don't know about, throwing clothes and other things into the bag. I hear the others coming up the drive way calling my name. I pick up my leather jacket that Spike had given me recently and throw my duffel over my shoulder and open the window, jump out and make my way to the street taking my car out of the driveway.

Kyle stares out the window. "She just left! Without even saying goodbye!" "What would you have done?" Maria's voice raised. "She was scared." Max sits down and rubs his temples in exaust. Isabel starts to pace" Are you sure Max about what you saw?" "I'm sure" he says looking up. "I say we just let her go…and forget about her." Tess spoke up. Kyle turns fuming " HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? ABOUT MY SISTER?!" 

"She left willingly we have to protect ourselves." she replies. Liz spoke up "Max, What exactly did you see?" Max looked nervously around the room. " I saw us, her recovered memories of the home planet, a demonstration of her powers." Isabel looked worriedly at Max. " How powerful is she?" Max looked at his hands and said "She's pretty powerful." "That's it!" Kyle yells "I'm going after her." "Desire is strong and when she wants she will come back and talk to us." said Liz "I don't want to hear it Liz" says Kyle waving his hand at her. " Kyle…..no don't." said Jim "Just….don't" he said tiredly. "But..but ..but Dad….we have to go after her she can get hurt." sad Kyle. Jim looks up from where he is "Kyle…if you love something set it free..Desire will come home, when she's ready I just don't know when that is." " Dad where will she go? We are the only people she knows, ever talked to" said Kyle. "That's not true I might know where she's going . Only one of two spots." "Where?" asked Michael 

"Well… Los Angeles or.. Sunnydale California" Jim replied. "Who's in Los Angeles and Sunnydale?" asked Kyle. Jim had only one reply "Family that are not like us"

Somewhere on the road heading toward Sunnydale California 

4:19 Pm

It has been six hours since I ran. I have no idea where I am going. All I see is dirt, road and more dirt. From as far as I know I'm heading toward California. Then I come to a fork in the road. One way heading toward LA and one to a small town called Sunnydale. Either way I go I know I have some explaining to do. ( God now I sound like Ricky Ricardo from I love Lucy.) I don't know what's worse my father's ranting or friend ranting. My life is hard to explain. Some of the people I know have a idea of what I am. Some have a shortened version like my friends in Sunnydale. Buffy, Dawn, Spike ,Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow and Tara are those people besides my LA family which I will explain later. Buffy is the Slayer. The Slayer is a girl who fights the forces of darkness. Dawn is her sister who happens to be some mystical key or something I'm not entirely sure what that is. Spike is a vampire who is part of the Masters line, or the Order of Aurilieus. He, his sire, my father, and his sire were some badass vampires in the day. Spike has been the killer of two Slayers in his time. For some reason he can't kill Buffy. I think the reason for that is my father would probably rip his throat out if he did. I like him, one of the best fighters I have ever seen. Were friends, well I consider us friends I think he just sees me as a all-night ATM machine when he needs blood and smokes. Still he has saved my ass once or twice. Xander and Anya are engaged, well they think I don't know but I overheard them. Xander is funny, always nice and is there when you need him. Anya….well Anya is a ten thousand year old vengence demon who really hasn't gotten the hang of being human though. She's nice but sometimes annoys me. Giles is Buffy's Watcher. He helps her train for her battles. He's the only one I can talk to about books and researching everyone else really can't understand what I say. Willow and Tara are witches. Willow is really good with computers and spells but I can't handle working with a computer. They are complicated. Tara is also a witch I really can't hang out or talk with her, well because I really don't know her. They call themselves the Scooby Gang which I find funny. I am not really close with anyone in Sunnydale or Roswell. Well Except Kyle, and Spike. I think I am closer to a couple of people in my LA family. Angel of course cause he's my father and everything.. Cordeilia has visions just like me but I think they hurt her a lot more than me. Just watching her makes me cringe. I relly can't talk to her cause all she's interested in is guys and clothes. I am more of a workaholic. Gunn is one of the greatest guys. We hang out a lot. I met him right after his sister was killed by a vampire. I think he has made me his other sister or something. Wesley is just like Giles I can talk about him about books and researching. Both he and Giles are British and Watchers. But I think Wesley quit and became a Rogue Demon Hunter. He has changed his name so many times I really don't know what he is. Fred ( well her real name is Winifred) was sucked into a portal to the Hosts dimension. She is a odd character. She has the hugest crush on Angel but doesn't see that both Wesley and Gunn kind of like her. I can't wait for that. The host is funny. He reads people's auras and guides them on their path. But the weirdest thing is he can only do it if they sing Kareoke. You'll never see me up there. My father has gotten up there twice and I hope I go deaf if he sings again. It was awful I'm glad my name is not Mandy. There are some evil guys that are around my father in LA. Such as Lindsey McDonald . He's a lawyer that works for a law firm called Wolfram and Hart. He may be evil but he is extremely good looking. Too bad he's evil and all. But I have always been drawn to bad boys. Word has it he's working for Angel now. I haven't been able to shake this last vision I had about Tess and Kivarr. I have sat at the crossroad for twenty minutes. Still can't decide what to do. I look down at my necklace. It has always guided me and warned me about danger. As I move my hand side to side it starts to doftly glow and glows brighter and I look up. It points to Sunnydale. "Well here it goes" I say and head off to the right road.

Part Four

Sunnydale California

The Magick Box

7:28 pm

The Scooby Gang was circled around a table in the Magick Box discussing the day's events. Dawn was talking to Willow about school. "The computer class I'm taking is really fun, maybe if I have trouble can you help me?" she asked. Willow replied "Sure I will, anytime." As Anya was straightening up the Mummy hands and other mystical items on the shelves , Xander was patching up the walls from the recent demon attack that had raided the store. Buffy sat down next to Xander and asked him " Am I always destructive all the time?" "What…..No.. (nervous laughter) What are you talking about??" Buffy stared at him. " Uhhhh…..Well Buffy…." as he grasped for the words "Of course you are luv." Spike said as he sauntered into the store. "Oh what do you want Deadboy? Want more cash? Well I'm tapped out" sneered Xander. "Sod off!" said Spike. Just then Desire and a vampire crashed through a window. She blocked his punches and used her power of deflection to throw the vamp off her he rushed back over after regaining his stance. Spike was looking at the fight in wonder, he hasn't seen Des for a couple of months. Everyone was amazed watching her fighting, no one had really seen her fight using her powers before, well anyone except Spike. She kicked him directly in the chest causing him to fly back into the coat rack and exploding into a pile of dust. As she surveyed the the mess in the room she saw shocked faces and two that were happy to see her. Dawn and Spike. "That was so cool!! Oh my god Des you gotta teach me that!!! With the kicking and the exploding " Exclaimed Dawn. Spike spoke up after her " ello! Luv haven't seen you in a long time. I see you are wearing the leather jacket like mine. You look smashing!" Desire looked around and could only say one thing "Uhh sorry about the mess" she smiled weakly.

Later After the Clean up

They were all talking about everyone what was going on in their lives. Des felt a pang of jealousy . They had semi-normal lives and that people knew what they were. They knew about her but it wasn't the same. Each of them had someone that they cared about. Willow had Tara, Buffy had Riley, Xander and Anya were together hell even Giles had Olivia. Dawn didn't have anyone since she was still young and Spike, well Spike was just Spike. She was zoning out at the moment until she noticed that only Spike was left. "Luv what's wrong?" "Huh oh nothing Spike nothing" His eyes were searching my face and he kept asking. "Something is bothering you I know it tell ol Spike" I sigh knowing the damn vampire won't let up. "My father found out what I really am." A crossed look passed his face "Angel?? I thought he…." I interrupt him" No not Angel…..Valenti and Kyle and not to mention everyone I know in Roswell." I look down at my hands trying not to let tears fall. "Princess…" I chuckle at that name he hasn't used that name in years. He smiles at me " Princess did you run?" "Yeah……I did" looking away. He asked "Are you going back?" I stand up and look Spike in the eyes and said. "I……I just don't know…….." as I walk away.

The Next Morning

Summers Residence

7 am

As Des stirred in her bed she smelled coffee and breakfest cooking. When her eyes opened she was a little scared. She had almost forgotten where she was. She was in Sunnydale. She got up from the bed and dressed in her clothes that she had worn the day before. She crossed the room and hallways she looked at the pictures on the walls. They were so happy. When she reached the living room she followed everyone into the dining room. Dawn smiled and said "Hi Des" "hey" she said. Des had taken a seat next to Dawn and Dawn started to talk about last night. "So Des why did you come back here? I mean why would anyone, well any loser." Just before Des was going to open her mouth Spike spoke up " Hey many people come back to Sunnyhell for good reasons!" "Yea, Yea, Yea you came here, got the Gem of Amara, wanted to kill Buffy, Rule the World blah blah blah…."said Dawn. "Hey! Ruling the world was not part of the package….well at the time it wasn't" he smirked. Des sort of chuckled at Spikes last remark. "There you go! Start smiling Princess!" Spike said aloud. Buffy started laughing "PRINCESS?? PRINCESS??" she was laughing so hard she was starting to cry. Des looked down and tried not to laugh since Spike had used her pet name in front of people other than her or Angel. " Oh shut up Slayer!" he sulked back to his seat. "Stupid bloody bint." he said before taking a drink of his blood. Dawn was trying to calm Buffy down. "You call her Princess? Gasping for breath with tears running down her face. "Buffy! Stop it!" Dawn said swatting her shoulder. " It is ok Buffy really" said Desire still trying to keep her composure. She looked over at Spike and he rolled his eyes. She tried not to smile. Dawn decided to change the subject "So Des why are you here?" "Let's just call it a long needed vacation"


End file.
